profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Eguille
Eguille (エギーユ, Egīyu), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the Tales of Zestiria of the Tales of series. He is a leading member of the Sparrowfeathers, as well as of the Scattered Bones. As such, he is part of Rose's family. ".''" :—Eguille. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Seth Magill (English), Yasunori Masutani (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Eguille is a tall man with short gray hair and a beard visible at his chin and cheeks. He mostly wears his captain uniform from the Sparrowfeathers, which consists of a brown leather vest, a black shirt underneath it, and a red tie. * Hair Color: Gray * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Like the other members of the Scattered Bones and the Sparrowfeathers, he thinks of them as his family. Eguille is responsible for anything related to business and also takes care of the safety of his family, as he searches for a new hideout after the old one becomes too dangerous for them. For Rose, Eguille is a teacher who taught her everything about martial arts. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Artes Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Eguille was once a leading member of the mercenary guild known as the Windriders. Five years prior the events of the story, the Windriders fell apart after their leader and Rose's foster-father, Brad, were executed. This happened after the Windriders allied with the royal family of Rolance but where betrayed by Prince Konan, who became a hellion because of Dezel. Eguille was also captured and treated like a traitor, but he escaped before he got executed as well. Afterward, Rose founded the merchant guild known as the Sparrowfeathers, as well as the assassin guild known as the Scattered Bones. Eguille is a higher member of both guilds and acts as Rose's substitute. Synopsis ''Tales of Zestiria'' Role in the Plot Eguille appears alongside Rose, Ayn Talfryn, Ayn Felice, and Rosh in front of Ladylake, where their carriage was attacked by wolves and destroyed. Because of this, they are forced to block the way to Ladylake until they repair the damages. Shortly after this, he appears with the other members of the Scattered Bones as they stop Lunarre from attacking Sorey, and they also help him and Alisha Diphda escape from the Rountable Palace. Later in the story, Sorey is attacked by a male assassin on his way to the summit of the Rayfalke Spiritcrest who appears to be Eguille. He is saved by Rose after he loses against Sorey. In this fight, Eguille does not attack the seraph who supports Sorey because, as a human without any resonance, he is unable to see them. Because they are betrayed by Lunarre, Eguille, Ayn Felice, and Rosh become captured by the government of Rolance. The government thinks that the Scattered Bones killed the cardinal Forton and want to capture Rose as their leader as well. Eguille is able to rescue Ayn Talfryn, who searches for Rose and is able to rescue the other members of her family as well. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Eguille Tales of Wiki * Eguille Aselia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Tales Universe Characters